


Worthy

by clubs14



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Female Loki, Female Thor, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Male Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubs14/pseuds/clubs14
Summary: The Mighty Thor's true identity is discovered as she tries to escape the clutches of Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The time frame for this is loosely based around the end of Agent of Asgard and The Mighty Thor.

Head pounding she began to regain consciousness, one minute she had been in Asgard attending a council meeting and the next she was here. The ground beneath her was covered in a thick sheet of ice and the wind whipped around relentlessly making it hard to keep her small frame still. Pulling her scarf tighter around herself she got a better look at her surroundings, it was a frozen wasteland which meant it must be Jotunheim. But how was she pulled here? There was no one in sight and it didn’t feel like a trap. No matter, it would be easy to leave all that was needed was Mjolnir, extending out her right hand she concentrated searching for that familiar pull that always brought it to her. This time however there was nothing, not even the echo of a far off song; sighing Jane pulled herself to her feet making her way to a nearby cave and gathering whatever bits of wood she could find along the way. It was going to be a long night but she had survived through worse.

The cave appeared to have been used recently if the remains of a fire was anything to go from, hopefully whoever it was wouldn't make a sudden return. Luck unfortunately wasn’t on her side as only a short time later a figure began to make its way towards her. If there was anything that wielding the power of Thor had taught her it was that the element of surprise could be the difference between life and death.

Crouching behind some of the larger rocks she waited with the only thing that could be used as a weapon, a large stick. They entered the cave and the green twist of magic surrounding them gave them away immediately, how was it that Loki could always find her? Not waiting to find out she jumped out throwing all one-hundred pounds into the swing. The hit connected and she found a currently female Loki looking at her with hurt evident in her eyes.

“Why did you do that? I’m only here to help you out.” She gestured vaguely to the sack on her shoulder.

Jane inwardly cursed as her stomach made a loud growl it had been hours since breakfast. If this was going to happen then the least Loki could do was tell her how the hell she had managed to find her. Of course she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

“Why did you drag me here?” Even to her own ears her voice sounded harsh but it was hard not to assume evil plots were afoot after years of being used as bait for the now Odinson.

“I brought you here because it is the safest place for you to be.” She said it so matter-of-factly that Jane felt her resolve breaking. With a heavy sigh she resigned herself to ask the question that she knew they were both waiting for.

“Why am I in danger I’m just a mortal and not one that’s in very good shape to begin with?” Underplaying herself still seemed like the best decision when Loki was involved.

“I think we both know that you're a lot more than that.” At her words Jane’s insides twisted how did she know? Or more likely she was just trying to manipulate her into revealing the truth. How she hated the mind games.

Loki handed her a rather large sandwich and a bottle of apple juice before taking a look at her bewildered face and laughing.

“What did you think it would be, a wild boar?” Shaking with laughter she pulled out her own sandwich and began eating. Well if Loki had wanted her dead she would have done it all ready Jane reasoned taking a sizeable bite out of her own sandwich.

The strangeness of the whole situation only grew when she pulled out all the makings for two beds from the bottom of the bag.

“Think of it as a camping trip.” She announced triumphantly once they were all assembled.

“I’m not sleeping in a cave next to you until you tell me what’s really going on.” Jane tried to make herself appear as intimidating as possible which was much harder without Mjolnir by her side.  
“It would seem that there are some people out there that believe you to be the new Thor.” Loki smiled at her but she could see the controlled interest behind it, either she knew it was true or she was unsure and trying to get an answer from her.

Ignoring the look Jane focused on assembling her makeshift bed, if Loki wouldn’t give her an answer then she could just sneak out once she fell asleep. Thankfully it didn’t take long making her ponder how someone as manipulative as Loki could sleep so peacefully, chalking it up to one of the other great mysteries of the universe she set out into the cold night.

Without a coat it didn’t take long for her to become drenched in the now waist high snow, to keep her mind of the cold she found herself trying to summon Mjolnir to her side every couple of step. The result was the same as before and the irritation at all the failed attempts made her pause to wonder why she wanted it back so badly in the first place. Wielding that much power had certainly never been a dream of hers and though she loved how it gave her a new sense of freedom she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason why she was worthy only after feeling like the cancer was winning.

Overhead a magpie called down to her and she knew with certainty that it was another of Loki’s tricks. If she had the energy she would throw something at it, maybe she would even be able to knock it out of the sky. The shape of the bird twisted and shifted as it landed on the ground beside her and soon the more recognisable form of Loki was in it’s place.

“Here.” Loki outstretched her hand which was holding a very warm looking blanket. Jane grabbed it without a second thought wrapping it all around herself. It must have been infused with magic because her whole body started to feel warm once more. The smile aimed at her made her sigh there really was no getting out of this was there?

 

4 days ago

The golden halls of the palace were as stunning as ever sending gold beams of light all over her dark clothes and reminding her of long days spent playing ticks. Such a seemingly normal beginning and yet over the years the secret ways in which it proved the most unsafe, for the palace was not the home it once had been. Even a supposed second chance wasn’t enough to change the hardened minds of the people of Asgard.

“All-father I was hoping to speak with you.” He turned at her voice shaking his head at the formality of the name.

“Loki, I have to say I did not expect to see you today. What is so urgent that it brought you here?” He inclined his head and she was struck by how similar the movement was to how he would feign interest when she was young.

“I was passing by and heard the news of the Lady Thor.” She left it there knowing that he would understand her intent.

“Unfortunately it is true the sweet Miss Foster is the impostor, there were some witnesses that saw her change form. There is no reason to worry though Mjolnir will be back in it’s rightful place again soon.”

“So you plan to set a trap for her?” She paused already knowing the answer but giving him the opportunity to explain more.

“Something of which you're very talented at my child, perhaps you would be able to help?”

“Of course All-father anything to help out.” Loki gave her best smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane awoke somehow feeling even more sore then after her long trek the night before. It was hard to believe that at one point she actually enjoyed camping though she reasoned the company had been much better back then. Thinking of Loki she turned to the other mat which was now empty, of course. There was no reason for her to stay here if there was no conceivable way that she could escape. When she eventually found her way out of this she knew with certainty that she would avoid the green eyed monster at all costs. 

“I bought you some breakfast.” Loki had reappeared at the entrance of the cave with a bag of something and coffee? If this had happened only a year ago she would have been certain that she was losing it. 

She made herself comfortable on her bed and handed Jane a breakfast sandwich along with one of the coffee’s. Accepting it without comment Jane did her best to ignore Loki as she ate her breakfast the silence helped her plan out what she could do next. They couldn’t stay here forever she would need her chemo treatment soon or there would be no point to any of this. 

“I’m going to need to go to a hospital soon for treatment, or are you planning to keep me here till I die?” She made sure to keep her face as neutral as possible while trying to gage Loki’s reaction. How it was still so hard to read her face after all these years she would never know, just another thing that made her so insufferable. 

“Yes I was planning on taking you back to earth later today, your appointment is for today isn’t it?” She was smiling and even though it seemed genuine it still sent a shiver down Jane’s spine. 

“How could you possibly … never mind, yes it’s today. We should leave soon.” The authority in her voice sounded convincing to her ears but whether or not this was all an elaborate game was still debatable. Everything else with Loki seemed to be a game why should this be any different. 

“I agree.” She got to her feet and then stretched out her hand to help her up as well. The contact sent her spinning making her head pound, and then a buzzing sound started up as her vision blurred. Jane was only to knowledgeable of the signs of blacking out at this point.

 

3 days ago 

Loki absently adjusted her hair it was strange to not be wearing her signature horns but there was no reason to draw extra attention to herself, not on this visit to Midgard anyway. The hospital was quaint and surprisingly empty and as she got closer she could see a single women at the desk. The woman was dressed in simple nurse scrubs so Loki ignored the clothing and focused on the way she held herself and the overall impression she was trying to make. Humans were easy enough to read if you only knew what to look for. Her nails were long and tapped on the counter as she idly took notes on a notepad while humming into the phone that was no doubt a worried patient. Her posture remained rigged in order to keep her breasts pushed out and her hair was reasonably tidy for such a demanding career. She was definitely straight Loki concluded changing from female to male. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, I just needed to ask you a couple questions.” He made his smile as charming as possible while leaning forward just slightly. 

“Oh you're not interrupting anything.” She smiled before promptly saying goodbye to the person on the phone and turning all her attention to him. 

“A friend of mine has been diagnosed with breast cancer and has recently gotten worse, is there anyway that she could come in earlier than normal for her treatment?” 

“Why don’t you ask your friend to just call and make the new appointment?” The look in her eyes was teasing and she was leaning closer to him. 

“Funny you should mention that I didn’t think to ask her to just call.” He made sure to match her teasing tone while stepping even closer to the desk. 

“What’s your friend's name?” She didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was now openly admiring him. People where so much kinder when they thought you were beautiful. 

“Dr. Jane Foster.” At the mention of the name her face fell and she stepped back a little. 

“I’m really sorry about what’s happening to your friend she is a truly amazing women and it’s awful how rapidly her condition has worsened.” She brushed away a few stray tears and Loki felt himself reaching forward in a lame attempt at reassurance. She gladly hugged him tightly before remembering herself and pulling away with a blush high on her cheeks. 

“Sorry, I normally see her in here on Tuesday at 3:30 but I can double check on the computer to make sure.” She wiped her eyes before turning away, it didn’t take long for her to confirm that the time she had originally thought was correct. 

“Thank you.” If his voice sounds too sincere to his own ears then he was just that good at tricking people.


	3. Chapter 3

It no longer surprises her that Loki knows exactly where to take her, what does catch her off guard is the feeling of walking into such a familiar building after so many days spent so far away. Nothing has changed the chipped paint the smells, the way the nurse behind the desk smiles at her with pity in her eyes. If there is one thing that she has grown tired of it’s the looks of sadness that follow her, like she has already lost the battle. Holding her head up high she turns to Loki who is now male in appearance. 

“I can go in on my own thank you.” Jane keeps her words at a whisper so not to alarm any of the other people currently sitting in the waiting room. If she is allowed time alone then her chances of finally slipping away are that much higher. He nods in agreement before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs, she can’t help but notice the look one of the nurses gives him. She does her best to ignore her disgust as she walks down the familiar path to the room that has filled so much of her time. 

In the past she hated how this particular room was on the ground floor as it meant people just walking by could easily look in if you didn’t keep the blinds closed; there had been many hours spent in the dark to avoid anyone that might recognise her. Today would mark the first time that she was grateful to be on the ground floor she mused while slipping through the window. 

Her lungs ached as she dashed for the main road waving down a cab as she went. Once she was on her way it became impossible not to just collapse across the seat. Of course now that Jane was starting to relax it struck her just how easy that had been, Loki never would have let her escape that easily if he meant to keep her locked up. From this point on she would have to be careful to avoid all of her usual hang outs, whatever was going on was serious, if the gods knew who she really was. For the meantime she vowed to find Mjolnir. 

 

******

Hours had past and Loki was certain that she had fled the hospital, it wouldn’t take long for her to feel the hum of distant thunder. Mjolnir was close by and Jane would find her tonight of that he was certain. He sighed sinking farther into his chair as a nurse called out about a missing patient. Perhaps it was time to visit his dear brother. 

The Odinson never went far these days spending most of his time on Midgard away from the gods and the shame that he still felt after losing his beloved hammer. Of course he still took part in the battles if they arouse he just fled back to earth once they were over. Loki for his part had made sure to avoid him as much as possible if there was one look of disgust he could not handle it was that from his brother. With a deep breath and a prayer to the Norns that the Odinson was at least a little drunk he knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” Came a yell from what was definitely a slightly drunk Odinson, breathing out slowly he pushed the door open.

“Hey, just thought I’d stop by.” Then seeing him collapsed on the floor with a tankard in his robotic hand he added. “Looking well.” His brother didn’t take too well to this throwing the rest of his drink in the direction that he had once been standing. 

“Now now, I just came to talk.” Keeping his distance he looked closely into his eyes, the disgust was definitely still there and something else just boiling under the surface. A part of him wondered if the old Loki would have known the meaning behind it. 

“I don’t wish to talk with you.” He bellowed getting to his feet and moving to the next room without a second glance. 

“It’s about Dr. Foster.” At the mention of her name he dashed back into the room anger rising in his face as he lifted the axe that Loki was certain was his real reason for the leaving the room in such a hurry. 

“Father already told me the news days ago, so it would seem you're a little late.” He lifted the axe higher now resting it on his prominent bicep. 

“I’m sure that you went looking for her once you heard the news.” He tried to make his voice sound even despite the rising emotions, how was it that he could always make him feel so awful even after all these years? 

“Of course I did without Mjolnir she doesn't stand a chance against our father.” The look in his eyes was menacing and the axe was now faced at his chest, always rushing to a fight Loki mused, he was still so predictable. 

“I’m sure you can feel it, Mjolnir?” The anger deflated from his face momentarily and all that was left was sadness.

“Get out!! Your nothing but a lying importer, just the shell of what you could have been. Be glad that I can not keep my promise and end you now where you stand.” He waited for the sorrow to wash over him like last time and found instead that there was only anger. 

“I am the God of Stories now and stories are constantly being changed and started over anew. I have faced the horror of what I was to become and choice a new path, perhaps it’s time you did the same for yourself.” There were tears in his eyes as he disappeared into the night but he felt certain that the Odinson would play his part just as he always did. If he was one thing that was predictable after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder roared in the distance as rain was slowly starting to soak through her clothes, she was close she could feel it in the energy of the air around her. Picking up the pace as much as she could she reached out feeling for that familiar presence and the song that accompanied it. This time her call was met with a distant vibration, it was finding it’s way back to her. Jane nearly tripped on the tangled roots as she moved faster through the trees, ‘so close.’ 

“Stop! Jane you mustn’t go any further, it’s a trap!” The once Thor now Odinson stood in her path waving at the magical sphere just in the distance. There was a green tinge to the magic and she could just make out the shape of Mjolnir beyond it. It was pulled to her just as she had been to it. 

“I know you think you're helping but you're not Odinson, now would you please move out of my way.” She tried to make her voice as kind as possible despite her irritation, there was no way that he was going to stop her when she had finally found it. 

“Loki wanted you to come here because he wants to trap you, he’s working with our father.” He’s face was pinched with worry and it made her feel a little guilty.

“I already know it’s a trap, but I still have to get Mjolnir back and this is the only way.” Apologizing she ducked around him now tearing through the trees the pain in her body was becoming more faint as she approached the sphere. 

Jane reached out pushing through it as the Odinson screamed in the distance. It was remarkably easy to get through the barrier though she supposed that’s what they wanted to happen, the trick would be in getting back out. 

“Ah Jane Foster I had wondered when you would finally come find me.” Odin appeared from the shadows with a grim smile on his worn face. 

“You took something of mine and I’ve come to get it back.” Despite the ache in her body she held her ground, if it came to a fight she intended to be as ready as possible. 

“Still so arrogant if it is truly yours then why do you no longer poses it?” He waved and Jane noticed the guards standing all around her that must have been hidden by magic. Of course he wouldn’t fight her alone even without her weapon he was afraid. 

She reached out once more feeling the power and hearing the hum of magic emitting from the hammer but still it stayed trapped by magics. Odin’s laughter filled the room and he gestured next to him were Loki now stood. 

“Hello Jane.” Loki waved to her a smile on his face and she vowed to hit him the hardest when she got Mjolnir back. 

“Guards arrest the impostor.” Odin yelled as they surrounded her, if only she could get closer, then she would have a better chance at getting Mjolnir back. 

“Father, as the once Mighty Thor I demand you give Mjolnir back to her rightful owner.” Jane took advantage of the guards distraction and made her way for the hammer, the familiar song was now ringing in her ears as she heard a distant scream. The magic’s seemed to bend around her as she reached in and grasped the warm handle, turning around she now faced them all as Thor once more. 

What she finds when she turns, hammer raised makes her mouth drop. Odin is on the ground and the Odinson is trying to decide who to focus his attention on the guards still attacking him or his father. Loki looks her in the eye and winks before turning his attention back to his father. He is whispering in Odin’s ear as she runs over to them hammer raised. The guards for their part notice what’s about to happen and began their assault once more. This time however she is more than ready and within minutes she is at her original target. One swift swing of Mjolnir and the All-Father is sent flying too preoccupied with Loki’s quiet words. The sound it makes gives her some satisfaction, after days of struggling through she can finally get some peace. Odin is quick to his feet and though he glares at her with his one eye he no longer looks like he wants to fight. 

“Enough, stand down.” He bellows at the guards still keeping his eye on her. “This fight is over only the true Thor could have pulled Mjolnir from her trap and if that be a mortal women then let it be so.” He stomps past her and leaves the magical sphere without a glance backwards. The guards follow him out and soon they are all making their way back to Asgardia. Jane looks around and finds only the Odinson, wherever Loki went is a mystery to her. The look he sends her mirrors how she feels and she finds herself laughing. 

“I don’t see what is so funny they still know your true identity.” 

“Yes they do and it makes no difference.” She says with confidence before waving her goodbye and leaving the sphere. They may know who she truly is but as long as Mjolnir is by her side she will continue to fight until her dying breath whenever that may come. 

 

******

A couple of days had gone by and Loki could feel herself growing bored once more what was the point of being the god of stories if you weren't constantly playing with them. Just when she thought today would be another slow day there was a knock on the door. 

“Hello.” She pulled the apartment door open slowly desperately hoping for some crazed villain, they were always the most fun to converse with. All that talk of world domination and the end of mankind as they knew it. 

“Odinson?” Well she could honestly say she didn’t expect that. Oh well as long as he wasn’t planning on attacking her again they could attempt a civil conversation. 

“Come in.” She pulled the door open wider and was struck by the look he gave her before finally entering. He was definitely uncomfortable, though she was unsure why. 

“Should I change before we talk?” That must be it she was still just wearing light pyjamas and he was definitely avoiding her eyes. He always was useless with women especially his sisters. 

“Sorry I’m just not used to seeing you like this.” He was still staring intently at the kitchen face turning red. The sight was too funny and Loki decided that she would much prefer whatever it was he wanted to talk about to happen like this. Messing with him had been one of her favourite pastimes after all. 

“Please sit down, I can make us some tea.” She gestured to the couch before heading to the kitchen he was still intently staring at. Of course he dashed for the couch when she entered his line of vision. It was hard not to laugh as she prepared some kind of tea. 

Once finished she handed him a steaming mug and sat beside him clutching her own. Watching him out of the corner of her eye she took a couple sips, he didn’t look angry so that was good, he clearly wanted to tell her something. Instead of breaking the silence Loki wiggled deeper into the couch and put her feet up he would talk to her eventually, he always did and it was always more fun to watch him struggle to find the right words. 

“I wanted to…. apologize for what I said.” He was looking intently at the mug in his hands and she knew that her mouth must be hanging open, in all their years together she could not think of a time when either of them had apologized for anything done to the other. So what had changed? Probably had something to do with losing the power of Thor, he was trying to be worthy once more. 

“I thought you wanted to kill, or at least take Mjolnir away from the new Thor. Father seemed so pleased with you…” He trailed off and eternally Loki sighed of course he was also jealous of the relationship that Loki finally had with Odin. If only he knew what Loki had done this apology wouldn’t be happening. Poor Odinson always so far behind, who else did he think would have figured out just who the new Thor was. Was it not Loki that had spent so much time around every Thor to the point of knowing them better than they knew themselves. Of course knowing Dr. Foster so long had helped, it wasn’t much of a leap to make that she was the one worthy. 

“I never wanted to kill her, how boring would it be without a Thor to mess with.” Truer words had never been said, especially by her. 

“Don’t become the same as you once were.” He was looking her in the eye with such intensity that Loki couldn’t help but fidget, how could you ever promise something like that? 

“Nothing ever stays the same, our stories are always changing.” She said instead before sipping her tea and sliding into the couch. He laughed and the noise surprised her maybe he really was growing, the once Thor would have never accepted that for an answer. 

“I should go.” He gestured vaguely at the door and Loki decided that she was much to bored to let him leave just yet. 

“No your staying and watching daytime TV with me, after a couple hours you will understand why so many villains want to end civilization as we know it.” She pulled him back into the couch and he gave in smiling broadly at her. For now at least things felt right she mused while sticking her legs over his lap and earning a glare.


End file.
